


12 Little Trolls

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Once upon a time, there were 12 little trolls on Alternia. One by one, they would all vanish.





	12 Little Trolls

1\. There was a cerulean blood obsessed with piracy and debauchery, who tormented her friends and enemies alike. She was a cruel person really, and in the end her friends banded together to stop her.

They strung her up, and with her last dying breath she cursed them all to suffer, one by one, until they were dead like her.

Vriska Serket's body still hangs there to this day, as a warning for others.

2\. There was a rust blood who loved archaeology. She loved finding old things, trying to determine what past civilization they came from.

This rust blood could see the spirits of the dead, but she tried not to dwell on that too much.

One time, when exploring the caves, she saw her old friend. Her old friend smiled at her, and put her finger up to her lips.

Aradia Megido's screams were never heard, and she was never seen again.

3\. There was a mutant blood who tried to hide who he was from his friends. He was scared, naturally, that he'd be killed if they knew the secret. He knew what people did with people like him.

This mutant blood was loud and brash, yet beloved by his friends. He was scared that they would find out his biggest secret.

One night, when out his his flush crush, he tripped and cut himself. She could smell his blood, and he begged her to look the other way.

Karkat Vantas hung a few hours later, and high pitched laughter could be heard on the wind.

4\. There was a brown blood. He was meek, timid, and scared. One of his friends had gone missing, and his other friend was dead. He had a bad feeling that he was next.

There were lots of stairs in his hive, not of his own doing at least. Still, he had managed to climb to the top and get into his wheelchair. But, alas, he had accidentally left the brakes off and he fell down the stairs. All the way down.

He tried calling for help, but no one heard him. He tried calling the animals to his aid after that failed.

Tavros Nitram was found eaten alive in a pool of his own blood, they could barely identify his body.

5\. There was a mustard blood who wanted to be alone. He had powerful psiioniics but what good were mental ability when you couldn't save your friends?

A voice whispered in his mind to drown his sorrows out with the mind honey. It was dangerous, eating the stuff. But it would help take the edge off.

Sollux Captor had eaten so much mind honey, his mind had been shattered. He was found dead, with the roof blown open and eyes burnt out.

6\. There was an olive blood who wasn't scared of what was going on. She had a strong meowrail to purrtect her, and she was a huntress! She hunted her own food and everything.

She went out to hunt, without her lusus, she was a big girl now, she didn't need protecting. The huntress stalked through the trees, ears perked for the kill.

There was a loud snap. She stepped on a branch. Before she could react, she was pounced upon instantly.

Nepeta Leijon wasn't seen again, but all knew that the huntress became the hunted.

7\. There was a jade blood who hated life right now. She hadn't spoken to her friends in weeks, but she knew everyone was dead and who was doing it.

She had a garden outside that she tended too daily with her mother. One day, she swore she saw her moirail in the shadows of the sands. A voice on the wind told her she would be safe.

Kanaya Maryam broke down in the sun, cursed with the task of remembering.

8\. There was a teal blood who had killed two of her best friends.

Her friends were dying around her, and there was nothing she could do to help them. Where had she gone wrong? What was happening and why couldn't she stop it?

She saw her old friend in the mirror once, taunting her to come stop her. Turning around, she saw a cerulean plush with a noose around it's neck staring at her.

Terezi Pyrope hung herself, to confront her old friend in the afterlife.

9\. There was a bl00 blood who was in his laboratory all day. His moirail was dead, and everyone else was on the way.

He was a failure, he had failed to protect her when he knew it wasn't safe. He was determined not to let that mistake happen again, so he spent all day and night in his workshop, building new machines. He didn't notice how the old ones activated, as if all on their own.

Equius Zahhak had died in his workshop. Only the robots heard his screaming.

10\. There was a purple blood who wanted to get high all of the time.

His bestest bro in the whole wide world was dead and so was the sister who killed her. Sometimes life just wasn't fair man. He found those human brothers and sisters helpful but something in him snapped after a video about magnets and how they work.

He attacked his sea-dweller brother and sister and they had to take him down before he hurt anyone else.

Gamzee Makara had died in battle, slain by two seadwellers.

11\. There was a violet blood who hated everything but one person. There was one person in the entire world who made him happy and she was always so sad.

She was sad when their friends died, and nothing he did brought that beautiful smile back to her face. A voice whispered in the back of his mind to confess his feelings, let her know how much he cared.

He was rejected, and instead of making her feel better, he got her angry. This wasn't an appropriate time she had told him, and incensed he shouted back at her. They got into a fight that escalated violently.

In the end, Eridan Ampora had died thanks to his love's hands.

12\. There was a fuschia blood with the blood of so many people on her hands.

She was horrified at herself. She had culled two of her friends without a second thought. This wasn't who she wanted to be, this wasn't what she wanted.

Her last friend came to her, and sat down with her. They talked and talked until the beginnings of a palerom started to bloom. In the end, she had decided to take her new moirail somewhere safe, away from the cursed lands.

Feferi Peixes and Kanaya Maryam both left home to find a new place together, leaving behind nothing but pain and ruin.

Some say that if you go to these abandoned places, and take in the gruesome sights, you can still hear the whispers of conversation. Of screams of pain and of high pitched laughter. Most people dismissed the rumors though.

They were just that, rumors.

Weren't they?


End file.
